Memory
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Raoul DeChagney wakes up after being unconscious for several days. His brother, Philippe, tells him he hit his head after the debut of Christine Daae. Raoul doesn't believe him and goes to see Christine. Only to find out his brother was right.
1. Chapter 1

"Christine…" Raoul moaned

"What's wrong with him?" Philippe asked.

"He's been like this for a week." The doctor replied. "He should be waking up-"

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul screamed as he sat up.

"Raoul," Philippe said. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Christine?" Raoul asked.

"Christine?... oh you mean Miss Daae? Yes, it was a lovely performance wasn't it?"

"Performance? What are you talking about?" Raoul sounded confused.

"Raoul, you do know what happened don't you?"

"Of course, I just took Christine out of the Phantom's lair! When we reached the shore I turned around and she was gone!"

"The Phantom? Raoul what are you talking about?"

"The Phantom! He's been terrorizing the Opera House for months!"

"Yeah, um, Raoul-"

"Philippe," The doctor motioned for Philippe to follow him. "Your brother has obviously had a very realistic dream." The doctor said when Raoul was out of earshot. "Just take him home and get him into more familiar surroundings. Philippe nodded and turned back to Raoul, but found the room empty with the back door swinging on its hinges.

* * *

><p>Raoul knocked on Christine's dressing room door. No answer.<p>

"Christine!" Raoul yelled, terror building within him A moment later he heard noises.

"Tell who ever it is that you're busy." A man said.

"Erik!" Raoul heard Christine giggle. A moment later the door opened.

"Oh, Vicomte." Christine said. Christine was playing with the ties of her nightdress. Raoul noticed a sapphire ring on Christine's left ring finger.

"I heard about your accident, are you all right?"

"What accident?"

Christine shifted uncomfortably. "Vicomte-"

"What are you calling me 'Vicomte'? We're engaged Christine!"

There was a sudden scuffling noise from inside the dressing room.

A man appeared at Christine's side. An all too familiar masked man.

"What do you mean _you're _engaged to Christine?" The man snapped. "Christine and I have been engaged for almost a week now." The man wrapped his arm possessively around Christine's waist.

"YOU?" Raoul yelled. He reached for Christine's hand, but she pulled back and clung to the Phantom.

"Vicomte, I really think you should go." The Phantom said.

"But-"

"NOW!" The Phantom growled, in a voice that screamed of danger. Without another word the door slammed in Raoul's face. He was about to knock again when he heard the lock slide into place.

* * *

><p>"That was scary." Christine said as Erik helped her out of the boat.<p>

"I know, but come on love. You need to rest for tomorrow." Erik and Christine made their way over to the swan bed. As they settled on the bed Erik wrapped his arms around Christine.

"I love you, Christine." He murmured sleepily into her hair.

"I love you, too, Erik." She smiled. A few moments later they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Raoul, there you are." Philippe said. "Now where did-"<p>

"She's been brainwashed!" His brother yelled.

"What?"

"Christine! The Phantom brainwashed her! She says she's _engaged _to him!"

"Raoul-"

"You have to do something!"

"Raoul DeChagney sit down and listen to me!" Philippe screamed. Raoul sat down and said nothing. His brother rarely shouted and when he did Raoul knew not to argue.

"Now listen to me Raoul," Philippe said, his voice calm again. "You slipped on some stairs just after Miss Daae's performance. You must've had a _very _realistic dream. You are nothing more than the Opera Patron to Miss Daae. If, as you say, she's engaged to him, then you have to accept it. Now, unless you accept this, I will take your place as patron."

"Philippe you can't-"

"Raoul, we are not arguing the point. If you do not leave Miss Daae alone, I will be forced to act. Do you understand?"

"Fine." Raoul spat.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Christine woke up alone. She sighed and got out of bed. As she suspected, Erik was playing the piano. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, love." Erik smiled. "I should probably take you back soon."

"I don't want to go back." Christine whined play

Erik laughed. "Everyone will wonder where you are?"

"Then I'll tell them. I was with my phantom-fiancée." She giggled.

"And then what will they say?" He teased.

"I don't care." She replied, giving him a quick kiss. Erik rose from the piano.

"I do have to take you back, though."

Christine groaned. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Christine darted out of Erik's embrace and jumped into the boat.

"Christine!" Meg cried. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Christine giggled.

"Oh," Meg smiled. "You were with _him_."

"Maybe." Christine said.

"Well, you missed rehearsal."

"Did?"

"Yes, we're performing Faust." Meg said, looking at the floor.

"Meg what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Meg…"

"Carlotta is going to be Marguerite, again!"

Christine groaned. "Does Erik know?"

"Yes, he sent a very nasty note to the managers."

"Oh Erik…"

"Come on, we don't want to be late for practice, well _later._" Meg tugged on Christine's arm, pulling her towards the ballet room.

"Raoul?" Philippe knocked on his little brother's door.

"Come in." Raoul barked from the other side. Philippe rolled his eyes and entered the room.

"Are you better now?"

Raoul was lying on his bed facing the ceiling.

"No! How could I be better! The love of my life is under a spell!"

"Raoul, we've been over this. She's not under a spell."

"Yes she is! Why else would she think she's engaged to the monster!"

"Maybe because she loves him." Philippe was growing agitated.

"Impossible!"

"Raoul that's it!" Philippe cried. "Move on! Christine doesn't love you! Let it go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare they!" Erik screamed.

"Erik-"

"I told them-"  
>"ERIK DESTLER LISTEN TO ME!"<p>

Erik turned and stared at Christine. "Look, I don't mind not being the lead."

"But Carlotta-"

"Sings like a toad, I know, but I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash."

"But-"

"Promise me." Erik could tell by the tone of her voice that she was dead serious and last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt his angel.

"Alright," Erik sighed. "I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Now, lets have your lesson."

Raoul paced back and forth in his study. How could he get Christine back?

"Raoul," Philippe entered the room.

"Philippe," Raoul said coldly.

Philippe sighed. "Have you stopped obsessing over the Daae girl yet?"

"I'm not obsessing! I love her and she loves me!"

"She loves her fiancée." Philippe corrected.

"No she doesn't! He's put her under a spell!

"Raoul-"

"I'm not letting this go, Philippe!"

"Well, then I have no other choice than to ban you from the Opera House.

"You can't-"

"Yes I can. I'm the head of this family. And I say that you can't go within 100 feet of the Opera House."

"Philippe!"

"Only if Miss Daae herself asks to see you, will you be allowed back to the Opera House." Without another word Philippe left. Raoul was about to follow him and argue when something accrued to him.

When the Phantom had killed Joseph Bouquet, Christine had come straight to him. And if that were to happen again…

Raoul smiled to himself. The plan was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph Buquet stumbled out of the tavern.

"Joseph Buquet?" A voice asked.

"Yeah…waddya want?" He slurred his words, obviously drunk.

"I have a proposition for you." The man continued.

"Wha' kinda a prop'sition?"

"Follow me, please."

Buquet shrugged. The man led him into a dark alley.

"Wha's goin-"

Before Bouquet could finish, the man pulled out a gun and shot twice. Bouquet fell, dead before he even hit the ground. The man quickly pulled out a note and placed it on Bouquet's chest. He then scurried up the fire escape. As people filled into the alley, Raoul smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning At The Opera House<em>

"Christine!" Meg rushed over to her best friend.

"What?" Christine looked up from the script she was reading.

"Look at the headlines!" Meg thrust the paper into Christine's hands.

It read: _Opera Ghost Murders Stagehand. _

Christine began to read the article.

_Last night around one in the morning the infamous Opera Ghost led stagehand, Joseph Buquet into an alley then shot him. A note was found that read: 'I warned you' the note was sighed O.G. The police have already begun to search the Opera House. _

Christine looked up at Meg. "I have to talk to Erik." She said rising from the chair.

"Alright, but be careful," Meg warned as Christine stepped through the mirror.

* * *

><p>Raoul entered Philippe's study slowly. His brother looked up from his desk.<p>

"Ah Raoul, have you read the paper?" He asked. Raoul nodded. Philippe studied his brother for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

"What, oh, yes, I'm fine. Never been better." Raoul said quickly. Philippe looked unsure, but shrugged and stood up.

"You'll have to excuse me, I have some things to take care of. I'll be back around dinner time." Philippe said as he left the study. Raoul looked at the headlines and twitched. _How could you kill an innocent man? _His conscious screamed. _I did it for Christine…I did it for Christine… When she realizes what a monster the Opera Ghost truly is everything will be fine…everything will be fine…. _He tried desperately to reassure himself and repeated the phrase until he was almost able to believe it, almost.

* * *

><p>"Erik!" Christine called from the gate. Erik pulled the lever and Christine rushed over to him. "Christine what's wr-"<p>

"Tell me this isn't true!" She said, handing him the paper.

"Of course it's not true," Erik said after reading the headline. "Why would I kill Joseph Bouquet?"

"I don't know, but the note said 'I warned you' what did you say in your last note to the managers?"

"I said that if you weren't the lead a disaster would occur."

"Erik!"

"But I didn't mean this! I was going to switch Carlotta's throat spray with something to make her croak. I swear."

Christine looked skeptical. "You do believe me, Christine?"

She said nothing. "Christine?"

"I have to go." She hurried past the gate.

"Christine!"

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you to my beta Clown Accomplice for all her help! <strong>

**Go review! **

**~Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks. 3 full weeks without Christine. It was driving Erik crazy. Why couldn't she believe him? He hadn't killed Joseph Buquet. He growled lowly to himself, she was supposed to love him. She had told him that she felt that way and what was love without trust?! Had she been lying to him the whole time? Was this all some elaborate prank to see how low she could make the beast sink? He threw a candelabra into the lake, his chest heaving as the sizzle of extinguished flame filled the air. Erik sank down to his knees, gentle sobs shaking his body. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking that way, that those thoughts weren't true. She did love him. She had to. As he was able to calm himself a little more, his thoughts stayed pinned to her. He wondered what she was doing right then. Was she thinking about him? Before Christine the only love or kindness he'd been shown was by one Antoinette Giry. Antoinette had helped him escape after he had killed his jailer, Javert. She had smuggled him into the Opera and cared for him like a son. Then came Christine. At first he'd only loved her like a brother or a father would, but when she turned 15 he began to have different feelings towards her. Then on her 16th birthday he had revealed himself to her. Their friendship had grown and Erik had finally proposed four weeks ago. And much to his relief she had said yes. Now this.

* * *

><p>Ever since the news of Joseph Buquet's murder Raoul had been acting strange. And this hadn't escaped Philippe's notice. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that the murderer was the Opera Ghost.<p>

Personally, Philippe thought that the whole thing was a little fishy. Would the Opera Ghost really tell everyone that it was him that murdered Buquet? From what Philippe could tell the Opera Ghost only hinted that he was the culprit. He never came out and said it. Yes, something was wrong and Philippe was going to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks as always to my lovely beta, Clown Accomplice. And review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

_A whole week without Erik, _Christine said to herself. She missed him dearly, but he'd killed Joseph Buquet…hadn't he? She couldn't decide all she could see was the heartbreak in Erik's face whenever she thought about it.

Christine wasn't looking were she was going and she walked straight into someone."

"Oh, forgive me," She said backing up. "I wasn't-"

"Miss Daae, how are you?" It was Philippe DeChagney.

"I'm well, thank you." She murmured.

"May I have a moment?" He asked.

Christine nodded.

"I'm sorry, this was sudden, but I'm worried about Raoul. He seems to think the two of you are engaged."

"Monsieur, I've never-"

"I know you're not to blame, Miss Daae." Philippe assured her. "But because of his accident, he seems to believe you are engaged…Now, I have an odd request for you. Would you mind becoming engaged to Raoul?"

"Monsieur, I haven't seen him since we were children-"

"Miss Daae let me finish. You would become engaged to him and then break it off. I am, however, aware that you are engaged to someone, so I will understand if you turn it down, but please think about it."

"I'll do it." Christine said, after a moment.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to talk to your fiancée?"

"There isn't a fiancée anymore, monsieur."

"Oh, I'm sorry…but I cannot thank you enough, Miss Daae. I'll send Raoul here tomorrow saying you're for him."

Christine could only nod.

* * *

><p>"Raoul!" Philippe called as he entered the DeChagney manor.<p>

"What?" Raoul snapped from the sitting room.

"I have good news." Philippe told his little brother as he came into the room. "Miss Daae came to me and asked about you. I told her you'd come to Opera House tomorrow."

"Really?" Raoul's face lit up.

"Yes." Philippe returned his brother's smile and for a moment he felt sorry for what he was doing, but he had to do it. Raoul had to realize that it had all been a dream or at least realize that Miss Daae did _not _love him.

Raoul's face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled?"

"What of the Phantom?"

"Yes, I, uh, asked her about that and she said it was over between them." Philippe tried. Raoul felt as though there was something his brother was not telling him, but he ignored the feeling.

"Excellent." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken me so long to update and sorry this chapter was so short. I'll work hard to make the next one longer! <strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Kate**


	7. Chapter 7

Christine studied her fingernails nervously. She'd told Philippe to tell Raoul to meet her on the roof. She's chosen it because it's the only place that she thought Erik wouldn't think to look for her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him and if he were to see this, he would think it was real. And she couldn't bare that.

She cast a nervous glance at the door. She didn't want to do this. She didn't like deceiving people. But it's all for the best. When I break off the engagement he'll find someone, the girl for him.

"Christine," Raoul breathed. Christine took a deep breath and turned to face her childhood sweetheart.

"Raoul," She smiled. "It's been too long."

"It most certainly has." He said, taking her hand in his. "How did you escape that monster?"

He's not a monster! Christine almost screamed, but stopped herself. "I only barely escaped." She lied. Christine hated talking about Erik like this, but it was over between them and she'd promised Philippe.

* * *

><p>Escaped? Erik's heart plummeted. He was hiding behind the statue. He'd seen Christine come up to the roof and he'd followed in the hope that he would be able to explain. But he'd gotten there as the same time as the boy. He just stood there behind the statue as Christine, his Christine, declared her love for another. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out crushed. Tears began to fall from his face. When the couple left, rage filled Erik.<p>

This wasn't over. She would be his.

* * *

><p>"Is anything the matter, dear?" Gabrielle asked her husband. Philippe shook his head. He hadn't told her about the whole business with Christine. He hadn't been very faithful to her in their first year of marriage and whenever he mentioned the Opera House her eyes narrowed and she was suspicious. However, now, he loved Gabrielle with all his heart and wouldn't dream of looking at another woman.<p>

He didn't want to trouble her about this because Gabrielle was five months pregnant and they'd already lost two children. He didn't know if he could handle losing a third.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle put her needlework down and studied her husband. "You've been distracted for days."

Philippe sighed. "It's this business with Raoul. He's infatuated with Christine Daae."

"If it's merely an infatuation it'll pass. Don't worry." She offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, love." He returned her smile, however he did not agree with her. The only way to destroy Raoul's infatuation with Christine was to break his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry it was short!<strong>

**Review please!**

**~Kate**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the fact that her husband was trying to protect her, Gabrielle DeChagney knew exactly what was happening to her brother-in-law.

The head injury had messed with Raoul's mind and now Philippe, bless him, was trying to make him realize Miss Daae was not for him.

Well, despite Philippe's hopes, Raoul would not give up that easily. And Gabrielle wouldn't let Christine give up her life just so Raoul could "recover" from his delusion.

"Gabrielle," Philippe said, entering her room.

"Yes, dear?" She replied, turning around.

"Raoul's invited Christine for lunch, will you join us?"

"Of course."

"Christine, could I have a word with you?" It was after lunch and the four of them were on the lawn.

"Of course."

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder; Raoul and Philippe were too close for comfort.

"Come take a walk with me."

Christine shrugged and followed Gabrielle into the garden. When Raoul and Philippe were out of sight, Gabrielle turned to Christine.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I know Philippe's making you do this, but you don't have to. What you're doing won't help Raoul. In fact it might make it worse."

"Gabrielle, really, I don't know you're talking about. Maybe you should rest. Philippe hasn't put me up to anything."

"Christine, you can trust me-"

"No, come on. I'm taking you back to the house. You need to rest." Christine reached for her hand, but Gabrielle pulled back.

"No! You listen! What you're doing will make it worse! Trust me, I know! You're going to make him insane. You need to get on with your life. Get out of Paris; get out of France if you have to. Just go."

"Gabrielle, the heat's getting to you. Let me take you back to the house."

"No, listen-" But before she could finish her sentence her vision went fuzzy. Suddenly everything went back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was short. I'm having a bit of writers block with this story. <strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

Philippe paced nervously. The doctor was still with Gabrielle.

"I hope to God she's alright." He said to no one in particular.

"Calm down, Philippe, she'll be fine." Raoul said in a bored tone.

"She fainted Raoul!" The Comte snapped. "We've already lost two children! I don't want to lose another." The elder DeChagney turned to the window. He would not cry in front of his younger brother.

Just then the door opened. Philippe whirled around.

"Comte," The doctor nodded at him.

"Doctor, how is my wife?"

* * *

><p>Christine sighed as she entered her dressing room. After the doctor was called, she had gone back to the Opera House. She hadn't felt right staying there, she wasn't family. She turned to the mirror and froze.<p>

On Christine's vanity was a single red rose. _Erik._ God she felt terrible about the things she had said. She hadn't meant a single word, but it had still felt wrong saying it. As if she had betrayed him in some way.

"Happy to have escaped?" Erik's voice was like acid.

Instinctively she turned to the mirror. "Erik you don't under-"

"_What don't I understand Christine?!_ That you lied to me? That you're afraid of me?" The mirror had opened and Erik was now towering over.

"No Erik, please you don't understand. I didn't mean anything I said. It was Philippe-"

"I'm sick of your lies!"

"Erik I beg of you listen to me! I didn't-"

But Christine's word became slurred. "W-what d-d-did y-you-?" Erik showed her a syringe.

"Don't worry my dear, you will be fine in a few hours." He replied coldly.

The singer's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Mama did you see Christine last night?" Meg asked.<p>

"No." Madam Giry replied.

"It's just, I saw her go into her dressing room, but she wasn't in the dormitories this morning and no one has seen her. I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine, Meg." But after a few more minutes of arguing, Madam Giry gave in. "Very well, I will ask him."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so sorry as to how short this chapter is, but I've been having a really bad case of writer's block with this story, but I will try to update sooner. <strong>

**~Kate**


	10. Chapter 10

"Philippe," Gabrielle said weakly.

"I'm hear darling," The Comte said, kneeling by his wife's bedside.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"The baby's just fine."

"Good." Gabrielle smiled and closed her eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

Philippe chuckled. "Yes you may." He kissed her forehead then exited the room.

"Is she alright?" Raoul asked.

"Yes. She's sleeping."

"Excellent. I'm going back to the Opera House to make sure Christine's all right. She left in a bit of a hurry."

Philippe almost told his brother not to go, but decided against it. _Why not? The girl's going to break his heart soon enough any way._

* * *

><p>"Erik, I know you're there." Madam Giry said.<p>

The Phantom smirked and stepped into the light. "Madam,"

"I hate to bring you above surface for something that is probably nothing, but I promised Meg. Have you seen Christine recently."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"That's what I thought. Thank you for accommodating me."

"My pleasure, Madam." Erik nodded his head then slipped out.

"Well Mama?" Meg asked, entering a few moments later.

"I'm afraid you were right, Meg. Not only does he know where she is. He kidnapped her."

* * *

><p>Christine stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what drug Erik had given .her, but she it made moving very difficult. The thing was, she couldn't be mad at him. Yes he'd drugged her and taken her down to his lair against her will, but she'd driven him to it. She had never really believed Erik killed that man, but the evidence pointed to him and it had shaken her. And now this thing with Raoul... God she was such a fool. She should've told Erik straight away that it was all a ruse. And now he thought she hated him.<p>

"I don't hate you Erik, I love you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Fool! Erik cursed himself as he stepped out of gondola. Madam Giry surely suspected him now. She could always tell when he was lying. He didn't want to be reunited with Christine this way, but his temper always got the better of him. And he couldn't be without her. Not after all these years. Surely she still cared for him a little, or she could learn to. He was never letting her go. Never.<p>

He was about to enter the bedroom when he heard:

"I don't hate you Erik, I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyy guyyyyssss so I'm not dead...please don't kill me for taking this long to update. <strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
